Future Present
by Tuesday's Child1
Summary: Only one thing can save Cole from his fate. But this will mean BIG changes for the Halliwells. Can they accept the surprise?
1. Help is on the way

Future Present  
  
Disclaimer: any characters you recognize are property of Charmed and Aaron Spelling. All others are mine.  
  
Note: This is set after the charmed ones find out the source is taking over Cole's body.  
  
~~Set after season 4~~  
  
San Francisco, CA  
  
Halliwell Manor  
  
Living Room  
  
"There has to be something, Piper!" Phoebe Halliwell shouted at her sister, tears forming in her eyes." I cannot vanquish him! We have to do something to save Cole!" Phoebe returned to flipping through the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Phoebe, listen to me! We have looked through that book from cover to cover! There is nothing to help him!" Piper motioned to the knocked out Cole that was surrounded by a force field. "You can't keep him in that bubble thing forever." Piper put her hands on the book in front of Phoebe. "You know how much I don't want to have to do this, but vanquishing him is the only way to kill the source. Cole will finally be free from the war he's fighting in there."  
  
Phoebe wiped away a tear." I can't, Piper. I can't do that. I need him and he needs me. We HAVE to find some way. I will not give up!"  
  
" If you never give up, you'll be at that book forever." Paige spoke up from her perch on the couch. " Phoebe, I know how much you love him. Do him a favor, and get the hell out of him. It's the only way."  
  
At that moment, Leo orbed in. Piper turned around with a desperate look in her eyes. If you looked close enough, you could see the small tear forming in the corner of her eye.  
  
"Anything?" Piper asked.  
  
Leo looked at the floor. After a moment of silence, he looked Piper in the eyes.  
  
"There is only one way the elders know of to save him and kill the source for good," Leo started slowly.  
  
Phoebe eyes grew wide,"What is it?"  
  
" It would involve something called power combining. It's a power where the holder creates an energy ball of good and evil. But the thing is, because evil can't hold good, and good can't hold evil, only a certain person can do this." Leo sat down and put his head in his hands. he looked up,"You have to make a decision. One that could affect your lives from this point on."  
  
Paige rose an eyebrow. "What decisions don't affect our lives from this point on?"  
  
"Paige! Leo, what do we have to decide?" Phoebe's brown eyes only should hope.  
  
Leo sighed. "Well, first, I should tell you about the type of person that can do this. Since it involves both good powers and evil powers, only a person who is part demon and part witch can perform this. At the present, no one is good and evil. But, in the future there is a girl who is both. If she comes back here..."  
  
"Wait, isn't changing the past not allowed?" Piper cut in.  
  
"Yes, but not in these circumstances. When she comes here, she will not be able to return to the future." Leo explained.  
  
"Why?" Phoebe asked getting anxious.  
  
"When the elders send a person to the past or future, they use part of that person's powers.The power combining will take more strength than you know. She would be too weak to be sent back. She would have to stay. She wouldn't gain the strength back, and when she does she might not want to leave." Leo said getting up. "Would you be willing to raise her and take care of her until she gains enough strength? It would take at least 6 months. Maybe even to a year."  
  
" Why would we have to raise her? How old is she?" Paige asked.  
  
" They would be sending her here, when she is 13. It's the only time period in her life when she is strong enough and isn't an adult. Only her child form could do it."  
  
" And it would save Cole?" Phoebe asked changing her gaze to her love, who was still unconscious  
  
"Yes, but Phoebe there is something else," Leo said shaking is head.  
  
"What? It's perfect. Cole will be saved and the source gone. It's exactly what we're looking for! What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"There's nothing wrong. It would just be weird for her." Leo said.  
  
"Why would it be weird?"Piper asked.  
  
"Her parents were killed and she never knew them. She was raised by her aunts and uncle.Seeing her dead parents..."  
  
"dead parents, we would just keep her away from them." Paige said.  
  
"No, Paige. Phoebe and Cole are her parents." Leo said slowly.  
  
"What?" the charmed ones said in shock.  
  
PART 2  
  
"What?" the charmed ones said in shock.  
  
"Wait.Cole isn't a demon anymore.So how is she part demon? Unless...." Phoebe trailed off in disbelief.  
  
"Unless you're pregnant now." Paige finished for her.  
  
"No, my child will not have come from the source!" Phoebe sat down as she got dizzy.  
  
"Phoebe, this is the only way. You have to decide now, before it's too late. Do you want her to come?" asked Leo.  
  
"If it is the only way. Then, yes. But only if she wants to. I don't want to make her do something she doesn't want to do." Said Phoebe regaining herself.  
  
"She is being asked now by her whitelighter. You need to make a circle of 9 white candles.It will protect you from the explosion. I have to go to guide her here. Phoebe, remember that when she gets here she won't know you. There isn't time for hellos either. She has to do this as quickly as possible. Paige, orb Cole up to the attic. There will be more room. Piper, I'll be back soon." Leo kissed Piper good bye and added quickly, whispering in her ear,"You were the mother figure to her. She'll attach to you first." Then, he orbed away.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Paige had orbed Cole safely up to the attic. Piper had placed the candles in a circle. Phoebe had lighted them. They were ready, but Phoebe was nervous.  
  
"What if she doesn't like me?" Phoebe asked sitting down in the circle. Piper sat next to her.  
  
"Phoebe, you don't have to be worried. I'm sure you'll grow on each other. Right now, you should be worried about Cole. And remember what Leo said." Piper told her.  
  
"yeah, There isn't time for hellos. From what I gather, she'll be unconscious after she does that power combining thing. So, you can worry about all that mother-daughter thing while she's unconscious." Paige said taking her place in the circle.  
  
"Thanks Paige. I'll keep that in mind." Phoebe responded sarcastically.  
  
"Just trying to help." Paige held her hands up in defense.  
  
Blue lights appeared in front of the group.  
  
Leo came into view."She's coming."  
  
Golden lights encircled the group coming together just inside the circle. They formed into the body of a young girl. Right away, she began chanting.  
  
Power brought good and true,  
  
come to heal and help undo.  
  
Invoked in thee, the power hide,  
  
sight be seen, in it confide.  
  
Her voice sounded sweet and pleasant.  
  
Thousands of tiny bright lights came down, from what seemed to be the ceiling, but they came right from heaven. They gathered in her right hand. She continued chanting.  
  
Power so strong and higher lead,  
  
come to take and you may feed.  
  
Take what's yours, in thee you must,  
  
Sight be seen, no distrust.  
  
This time her voice was demanding and strict.  
  
Thousands of dark little fire balls rose from the floor, straight from hell. They gathered in her left hand. One last time, she chanted.  
  
Power brought good and true,  
  
bring together to help undo.  
  
Power so strong and higher lead,  
  
in the distrustful you may feed.  
  
Wind whipped up as the girl brought her hands together. Her dark brown hair flew around her. A bright light surrounded her. Too bright that Phoebe, Piper, Paige, and Leo all turned away.  
  
The girl formed a ball, containing the most powerful existence yet. She was weakening fast. With her last bit of strength she flung the power ball forward. It hit Cole in the chest. His body convulsed and a dark mist flew out it. Flames surrounded him and a powerful explosion rippled through the attic. Everyone in the circle was unharmed.  
  
When the smoke cleared, the girl lay on the floor, unconscious.  
  
TBC  
  
Part 3  
  
~~  
  
Piper climbed the stairs and walked down the hallway to Paige's bedroom. She carefully maneuvered the tray that she was carrying that had a steaming bowl of chicken soup and tea balanced on it, to knock softly on the closed door. After a few moments of no response, she turned around to go back down stairs. But a voice stopped her.  
  
"I'm awake, you can come in."  
  
Piper opened the door and peered into the room.  
  
"Aunt Piper!" the girl exclaimed from her perch under the covers." I thought for sure you'd be my mother or father."  
  
Piper placed the tray on the dresser and turned back around to get a good look at the girl. She had beautiful green eyes, just like Cole's and beautiful straight brown hair like Phoebe's.  
  
"Phoebe is a little preoccupied with Cole. He has yet to come into consciousness."  
  
"He's just very weak. He should be fine," the girl said sitting up. "oh, my name is.."  
  
"Breanna," Piper interrupted "yeah, Leo told me. It's a beautiful name."  
  
"Oh, thanks. I never liked it that much. Melinda always wanted to trade names when we were younger, but I never thought the name suited me. I always thought of it as a secret identity thing," Breanna said matter-of- factly.  
  
"Melinda! Is she your age?" Piper asked curiously.  
  
"No she's two years older. My brother is a year older than her. Well, I guess he would be 17? I don't know if he even knows his own name!" Breanna laughed, but stopped when she realized Piper didn't know about her brother.  
  
"Why wouldn't he know that?" Piper asked sitting on the bed.  
  
Breanna looked down at the bed and drew little circles with her finger on the blanket. Almost shy, she answered, "It's a long story."  
  
Piper looked over at the tray and saw the soup still steaming. "Your soup is still hot, so why don't you tell me while it cools down?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well, I'd have to tell you sooner or later, I should start from the beginning, which is probably really shocking, but what's today's date?" Breanna asked uncomfortable.  
  
"March 10, 2002, why?" Piper asked.  
  
"I should wait until Phoebe finds out for herself, but if I tell you now, you might be able to save him." She pulled back the covers, exposing her long legs. She leaned back against the head board and looked up at Piper.  
  
"Him? you mean Cole?" Piper asked, while shifting her position.  
  
"No, my older brother. Phoebe is pregnant with him now, which means he has the source's powers. You might be able to save his life, if you come up with something to get rid of the evil inside of him."  
  
Piper had somewhat shocked and curious look on her face. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. He was born in November. I tried to use power combining on him when I was 5. But I wasn't strong enough and he was too strong." Breanna pulled her knees up closer to her.  
  
Piper used quick math. " He was that strong at 8?"  
  
"He's the child of a Charmed one and the source. I guess I should start at the beginning.  
  
Ooh, let's see. Ben was born part demon, and part witch. My Mom, you and Paige had all taught him to surpress his demonic side until he was 3. That was when I was born. On May 14, 2005. After that, I've guessed he just turned, because he wasn't getting the attention he used to."  
  
" You don't know for sure?" Piper asked.  
  
" Well, I only know from Premonitions and my memory when I was a baby, so I haven't that much to go on. I was never told what happened after that. Somehow, when he was about 4 he killed my parents and took his throne in the underworld. I have been battling him ever since, but he is no match for me. I don't have any evil in me, anymore. My brother took those powers away. But I can still call them to help me. He doesn't know that. You never told me anything about my life when I was a baby." Breanna wrapped her arms around her knees.  
  
Piper shifted closer to Breanna and put her arms around her. "Why wouldn't I tell you that?" she asked softly.  
  
"Something about losing two sisters and not having the strength to relive your nightmare. That's what you told me every time I asked about my past. Me and Melinda tried so many times to find out that The Book of Shadows was so worn , it started to fall apart." Breanna rested her head against Piper's shoulder.  
  
"Are you feeling okay? That soup is probably cooled down, if you want it." Piper got up and took the tray. She placed it in front of Breanna.  
  
"I'd love some, thank you. I never eat anything that you haven't made!" Breanna laughed and took a spoonful of soup. "Just as good as I remember. I haven't been sick enough to deserve your soup lately."  
  
Piper smiled at her when she laughed. It sounded so much like Phoebe's laugh. "You'll be having a lot of that until you aren't weak anymore. Physically I mean. My soup my be magical, but not enough to bring your powers back to their glory."  
  
After taking a sip of tea, Breanna smiled and said, " I feel a lot more emotionally drained right now, but my body feels like I got hit by a truck."  
  
"You should be laying down!"  
  
"No, I've felt much worse before. Almost every week, I get some sort of after effect of magic. I could probably walk around if I was unconscious!" Breanna took another spoonful of soup layed down.  
  
" You scared your mother very much when you dropped like that. She'll be thrilled to know your awake."  
  
"Phoebe seems to care a lot about people. Will she like me?" Breanna asked.  
  
"Ofcourse, you're her daughter! She loves anybody and everybody." Piper walked to the door." I'm going to run a bath for you and check on Cole. After you're done you'll feel much better and you can meet your parents."  
  
"Am I staying in this room?" Breanna asked. " I know my Aunt Paige, and she has privacy issues."  
  
Piper smiled."I have to set up the guest bedroom for you. But she had volunteered to let you stay in here, until I do that. Besides, she seems to like sleeping in other places than her own room." Piper smirked and walked out.  
  
~~~  
  
Part 4  
  
~~  
  
"Phoebe," Piper said knocking on her bedroom door.  
  
"Come in," Phoebe responded.  
  
Piper opened the door and walked in. Cole was lying on the bed awake.  
  
"Cole! So glad to have you back," Piper smiled. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Cole said in a whisper. He looked over at Phoebe sitting in the windowsill.  
  
"Pheebs, she wants to see you," Piper said looking at Phoebe. "And you," she added towards Cole. " Did you tell him about her, Pheebs?"  
  
"Yeah. Is she okay?" Phoebe asked rising.  
  
"She looks fine on the outside. I'm not to sure about her feelings though." Piper said leaning back against he wall. "Did you tell him about the other little surprise?" she asked with a smile.  
  
Phoebe looked confused, " Oh, you mean?"  
  
"Yup, but it isn't who you think." Piper told her.  
  
"It isn't?"  
  
"Older brother," Piper said as she walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Breanna slowly dropped herself into the hot water. She sighed as her muscles relaxed. She closed her eyes and leaned back.  
  
What am I gonna say? she thought. And why is Aunt Piper so nice?  
  
Ever since she could remember, Piper had been strict and to the point. She never liked answering questions or asking them. Piper did things for herself, because she could trust no one.  
  
She's so different! I wonder what Paige is like here. Wait, I remember Aunt Piper saying something about Paige never changing. So maybe I can expect the weird outfits. Maybe even borrow some!  
  
She was pulled back into reality with a knock on the bathroom door.  
  
"You okay?" Piper said behind the door.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec," Breanna said getting out and wrapping a towel around herself.  
  
"I left some other clothes on Paige's bed for you," Piper said.  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
Breanna dried herself off. She opened the door and hurried down to Paige's room.  
  
~~  
  
"Would you like to clue me in to what she was taking about?" Cole stumbled across his words.  
  
"Yes, but be quiet. You need your strength." Phoebe said sitting next to him.  
  
"But Phoebe,"  
  
"No but's. Do you want me to tell you or not?" Phoebe said with a smirk.  
  
Cole smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
"Good. I'm pregnant."  
  
His eyes popped back open.  
  
"You said she was from in the future. I didn't think you meant that close in the future."  
  
'It's not her. Didn't you here Piper. Older brother."  
  
"I'm gonna be a father?" Cole smiled.  
  
"Your a father now. Your daughter's in the room right next door."  
  
Phoebe leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Cole's lips.  
  
"We're gonna be okay."  
  
~~  
  
Breanna looked herself over in the mirror. She had on one of Paige's shirts and her black pants. They fit perfectly. She hooked her hair behind her ear and sighed, She was ready.  
  
Piper knocked on the door as she opened it. "Ready?"  
  
Part 5  
  
Spinning, that's what it feels like, Breanna thought to herself. Her stomach lurched and she thought, What if they don't like me? How can I stay in the same house as them?  
  
With each step down the hall, Breanna wished that the shadow Piper was casting over her would suck her up into invisibility, so she could just disappear.  
  
Why am I so nervous? Nervous means shy. People don't like shyness all the time. Oh God! I'm gonna be shy! No, use complete sentences and think before you speak. That's it! Hands in pockets hide shaking. Check. Clear throat. Check. Hair. Che..  
  
Knock, knock, Piper's fist knocked softly against the wood, jolting Breanna back into her reality.  
  
Jeepers. If my friends could see me now.  
  
"Come in," a sweet voice said through the door.  
  
My Mother? A rush of excitement swiftly rushed through her body.  
  
Piper took her hand and opened the door. Each millisecond went by like years, until finally the door was open. The only obstacle between Breanna and her parents. Her past, their present. Future? Well, that's her present.  
  
Confusing? Breanna had thoughts bubbling around in her head like there was no tomorrow. Then she saw her. Never seen in pictures or dreams. Not even in premonitions. Her mother. Stood real in front of her. For the first time, she actually felt home. 


	2. What's wrong? Not what you expected?

Disclaimer : you know the drill ,( if you don't, it in the first chapter )  
  
Part 6  
  
Okay, spinning was an understatement. More like I'm being hurled into another dimension, Breanna thought to herself.  
  
The first thing she noticed was her mother's eyes, those shiny lights that brought Breanna out of the haze that had surrounded her.  
  
"Hi, I'm ... Phoebe," Phoebe smiled when she saw her. The young girl was thin and tall. She looked about 14 and was almost a younger version of Phoebe. Except for the eyes. Greenish/Blue like Cole's.  
  
"Phoebe this is Breanna," Piper said putting a hand on Breanna's shoulder.  
  
"Do you want to come in?" Phoebe asked stepping further into the room.  
  
Breanna realized she had still been standing in the hallway.  
  
Piper realizing Breanna's stalling and said, "Or you can go down to the living room."  
  
"Okay," Breanna agreed.  
  
Phoebe looked behind her towards the bed. "What about Cole?"  
  
Cole was out of Breanna's view, and her feet were almost glued to the floor. She tilted her head just enough to see the foot of the bed. She saw the feet of a man and could tell right away that he was very tall.  
  
"I'll get Leo to bring him down. Why don't you two meet him down there in a second?" Piper asked.  
  
Breanna looked at Piper with a weird look, "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"I have to go get Leo, but I'll be there in a second." Piper said smiling. She turned around and started down the hall to the stairs.  
  
Breanna looked a little uncomfortable. Phoebe turned back to Cole. "Leo will help you down in a second." She turned back around and offered a hand to Breanna. She took it and they started down the hall.  
  
Paige had left a laundry basket on the landing. Breanna floated over it, literally.  
  
"Wow, you have to teach me how to do that!" Phoebe said hopping over it.  
  
"It's pretty easy once you get used to it." Breanna said walking into the living room. She sat down on the couch and Phoebe across from her. Leo orbed in with Cole and Cole immediately sat down next to Phoebe.  
  
"What other Powers do you have?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Besides levitating, I have premonitions, a type of astral projection, and I can freeze time." Breanna said leaning back.  
  
"That's a lot. How do you handle it all?"  
  
"With a lot of help," Breanna smiled. "I had more when I had my demonic powers.The ones I can remember having are transmogrification, energy balls, and blinking. Aunt Piper said I had a lot more, but I don't remember."  
  
"What happened to them," Cole asked.  
  
"My brother took them when I was younger," Breanna said looking down at the floor.  
  
"Sibling rivalry?" Phoebe smiled.  
  
"More like life or death really." Breanna explained. "Another battle between good and evil. That time he won.  
  
"You mean he's evil?" Phoebe said concerned.  
  
"As much as a person can get. In my time, he is the new source."  
  
sry so short!!! I will write more soon I promise! Please reveiw. 


End file.
